The present invention relates to a vehicle locating device and more particularly pertains to allowing a vehicle owner to find the proper direction to travel in order to find their vehicle.
The use of vehicle transmitter devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle transmitter devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locating vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,758 to Bullock discloses a vehicle locating system comprised of a transmitter and vehicle mounted receiver devices for providing a visible or audible alert. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,319 to Kendel discloses a key holder with a remote transmitter incorporated, for locking the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,895 to Tsui discloses the ornamental design for a key chain and transmitter case.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle locating device for allowing a vehicle owner to find the proper direction to travel in order to find their vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicle locating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a vehicle owner to find the proper direction to travel in order to find their vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle locating device which can be used for allowing a vehicle owner to find the proper direction to travel in order to find their vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle transmitter devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle locating device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a transmitter securable within a vehicle. The transmitter generates a receivable signal. A receiver is provided that is in communication with the transmitter. The receiver is comprised of a housing. The housing has a top surface and a forward edge. The receiver includes an activation switch disposed within the top surface of the housing. The receiver includes an eye disposed within the forward edge of the housing. The eye detects the receivable signal of the transmitter upon being directed towards the signal. The receiver includes an illuminatable display disposed within the top surface of the housing. The illuminatable display is in communication with the eye. The illuminatable display includes variable signal strength lights. The receiver includes an audible signal speaker disposed within the top surface of the housing. The audible signal is in communication with the eye. A key chain ring is coupled with the forward edge of the housing of the receiver.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle transmitter devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a vehicle locating device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device for allowing a vehicle owner to find the proper direction to travel in order to find their vehicle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle locating device including a transmitter securable within a vehicle. The transmitter generates a receivable signal. A receiver is provided that is in communication with the transmitter. The receiver is comprised of a housing. The housing has a top surface and a forward edge. The receiver includes an eye disposed within the forward edge of the housing. The eye detects the receivable signal of the transmitter upon being directed towards the signal. The receiver includes an illuminatable display disposed within the top surface of the housing. The illuminatable display is in communication with the eye.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.